Exploring Hermione
by ssdawning
Summary: Hermione walks into the room and hands reach out and cover her eyes...it takes her breath away. What will those hands do next and will they give her pleasure or pain?


Hermione walks into the room and hands reach out and cover her eyes...it takes her breath away. What will those hands do next and will they give pleasure or pain?

I needed a break from my big story, TCAT and this little bit of PWP popped into my mind. Sometimes it is good to just write whatever is on my mind...I wonder what that was? **snicker** Thanks Nicole (my fabulous beta) for telling me to go ahead and post this little one-shot.

* * *

Exploring Hermione 

Hermione ran down the hallway, stopping to check behind her. As she started hurrying to her destination and up one more flight of stairs she finally made it there.

Slowly turning the knob of the door, she looked one more time behind her, making sure she hadn't been followed. As she walked into the room, a pair of hands moved over her eyes, blocking her vision. At first it took her breath away being surprised like that, but then she could smell the unique, clean scent of him.

Hermione felt him snuggle in close behind her. He had a lean solid chest, strong arms and apparently a hard-on. She giggled as she felt how much this man wanted her. He started kissing his way down her neck, stopping to savor each spot his lips touched.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was cherished. She felt this way every time he touched her. Hermione felt his hands start roaming down her shoulder and across her collar bone. The tingles spread over her skin as his hands cupped her breasts. Hermione tried to stifle a moan, having forgotten to put a silencing charm on the room when she stepped in.

Now she felt his hands sliding down her stomach and over to her hips. They headed to her backside squeezing her round arse and giving it a pinch.

"Stop your teasing," Hermione begged him, "I don't think we met so you could record a travelogue on my body". Hermione didn't really mean what she said, she loved when he explored every curve and hidden spot on her figure.

He playfully nipped at her ear, "I can't help myself," he said gruffly, "My hands have a mind of their own. They are telling me they want to discover every wonder that your body has concealed."

His hands continued moving as they landed on her front side down towards her skirt. He smoothed the pleats on her wool skirt all the way down and then his hands dove underneath her skirt.

"Did you put a locking charm on the door?" she asked anxiously "I'm not sure I want any of my friends walking in on us right now." Even though a part of her was ready to tell the world about him and how in love she was with him.

"I don't care if anyone sees us," he said, as he gently tugged on her knickers pulling them down and watching them slide to the floor. "It's about time we declare to the world about our love; where is your Gryffindor courage?"

His hands next grazed up her front, to unbutton her white, starched school blouse. He next, unhooked her bra freeing her breasts. With one hand, he cupped her breast making lazy circles on her nipple; the other hand found her wet curls.

He gently laid her down on the floor, looking into her eyes, and it drove Hermione crazy. With his gentle loving hands he held her labia open to give him direct access to her clit. His elbows were hugging the side of each thigh. Hermione felt so open and exposed and it felt exciting like she was trapped.

He started moaning and growling as he was licking her clit and her cunt, just as if he was eating an ice cream cone. The noise, made from his deep voice, was driving her wild. Hermione liked it when he kept a steady rhythm going and his tongue relaxed. She started moving her tongue in her mouth in tempo with the pace he was setting .He was never aggressive and when he gave the occasional flick of his tongue against her clit, it always turned her on more. Hermione loved it the most that he was always patient in his explorations. As he warmed her up, she had to open her legs even wider as she enjoyed the hot mouth licking her.

Hermione started begging and pleading for him to put his fingers inside of her, "Please, fingers…inside now..." she screamed out at him, "Don't stop now. Do exactly what you are doing,"

You could see the pleasure on his face as he gave her such bliss; he was such a great and confident lover. She could hear the wet sounds as her lover continued to circle around and around her clit.

Soon Hermione could not stop the loud moans as she grabbed the back of his head and clamped her thighs around him. He was killing her with pleasure as she came hard. Her cunt clamped down around his fingers as she contracted over and over again.

"Gods, that was the best, most satisfying exploring you have ever done!" He just smiled at her, feeling quite proud of himself that she was so content at his performance.

"It's time for class, we both need to go," he tells her as he slides up her body, kissing all of the ticklish spots along the way. "I will meet you back here after dinner tonight…then you can open me up and investigate and pleasure my body." They kissed long and hard and then he dressed her carefully.

"Remember, I love you, Hermione," he kissed her once more and his hands did one more round of running over her breasts and along her backside. "You know you are my favorite pastime," he tells her.

"What would that be?" she asks with a smile on her face.

"Exploring you, Hermione, of course," and he softly pushes her out the door and waits until she turns the corner.

Then he leaves the room with a very satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

Authors Notes: Who do you think Hermione's lover is? I would love to know who you think this mystery man is.


End file.
